A type of small watercraft which is configured to be steered by a bar-shaped steering handle is referred to as a Personal Watercraft or, simply, a PWC. The PWC typically includes a storage space in a deck portion in front of the steering handle, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2927418. The storage space is covered by a hatch cover, which is typically configured to be pivotably provided in the deck portion so as to be opened and closed manually.
The watercraft is typically provided with a pair of side mirror assemblies positioned on the right and left sides of a resin handle cover that covers the steering handle, or on the right and left sides of the hatch cover in front of the steering handle. If the side mirror assemblies are configured to be coupled with the handle cover, a mirror portion of each of the mirror assemblies is normally coupled with a stay portion of the respective mirror assembly so as to be sufficiently extend laterally outward from the handle cover, in order to obtain a clear rear view. However, with this configuration, the mirror portion tends to pick up more vibrations from the watercraft body, and fails to be compact.
If the mirror assembly is configured to be coupled with the hatch cover, the side mirror assembly is directly coupled with a rear portion of the hatch cover. With this configuration, since the hatch cover is configured to be pivotably coupled to the deck portion, the hatch cover is not typically configured to be rigidly coupled with the deck portion of the watercraft with a shock-absorbing member is provided therebetween. Therefore, the side mirror assembly, which is coupled with the hatch cover, tends to receive undesirable vibrations from the watercraft body. Further, as mentioned above, since the hatch cover is pivotably coupled with the deck portion at a front end portion thereof and opening-and-closing operation is carried out manually, the side mirror assembly provided in the rear portion of the hatch cover makes the pivoting operation of the hatch cover even heavier.